


Bad Boy Boogaloo

by PuppyGuppy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Basically, Because I wrote this for the sole purpose of tormenting my flatmate, Dream Eater!Riku, Gen, KH3 Spoilers!, Only read this if you are squinting the entire time, Riku/Vanitas if you squint harder, Sleeping Realm Theory...if ya squint, Sora/Riku if ya squint, Taylor Swift... If ya squint, This is not a good example of my writing prowess, Vanitas is a B R A T, the Darkness gets its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyGuppy/pseuds/PuppyGuppy
Summary: In an instant, the room shifted, the fog that had been covering the floor now in the air, thick tendrils of smoke causing the seven guardians to cough and choke. One by one, they disappeared from view: Axel, Kairi, Roxas, Aqua, then Ventus, until it was just Sora and Vanitas, one pair of gloved hands wrapped around a warm throat, keyblade thrown and loudly clattering off into the darkness. Usually his fight was with Ven, but as of late, something about the brunette just really irritated him.And he was going to damn well do something about it.





	Bad Boy Boogaloo

His eyes glowed, sickeningly sweet pools of amber surveying the room. They were striking, surrounded not only by the dark indigo of his hair, but the darkness of this realm, too.

 

He knew this was only one possibility of many, and probably not the final one. Still, he'd enjoy it for what it was, until the very end. This wasn't his real form, but he knew even that one couldn't escape the inevitable; they all had to die for that delusional bastard's game. But the forms before him? _Oh, they were as real as could be._

 

It made him chuckle, gloved fingers rubbing beneath his chin as he admired the view. The Keyblade's "Chosen One" and his so-called "Guardians of Light"; they looked absolutely _wrecked_ , both physically and emotionally. Seconds away from collapsing.

 

It was positively thrilling.

 

Vanitas was slow to rise from the throne he'd been lounging on, swinging his legs from over the arm to stand up, clapping his hands together. It was a sudden, sharp sound compared to the labored, stuttering breaths filling the room. It got all eyes on him, and he nearly preened under the attention.

 

Xehanort would never allow him to flourish to his full potential; always keeping him on a tight leash, choke-chain included. But this was one of the many benefits of Sora so freely throwing around his power of waking. It opened up so many realities, all happening just off in time to each other, and this was one of them.

 

Sora had absolutely no idea what he was subconsciously doing, but that was nothing new. Vanitas, however, knew exactly what was happening.

 

"So _ra_ , line-hopping, are we?" Gold locked with blue, an unwavering stare as he slowly descended a staircase hidden beneath the murky fog of shadows. "You know, no matter where you kiddos end up, you're still going to lose. If not everything, you'll wish you had, Sunshine Boy." Vanitas stopped right in front of Sora, confident smirk scrunching up his face. There was no need for the mask here; he had a feeling wherever they had come from, they'd already seen him for what he was.

 

Their ever persistent, perfect shadow.

 

The boy in question didn't flinch. Vanitas had to give him props, he was a lot sturdier than his original counterpart, Ventus. His smirk only grew as he watched Sora even out his breathing and square his shoulders up. As if his dumb determination was contagious, the rest followed in line, the guardians of light composing what little strength they had left.

 

Vanitas cackled, spit flying from his mouth and landing on Sora's face. The brunette finally cringed, and it took his all not to snort at the display. As if they stood a chance, _here_.

 

There was no Xehanort here, after all. No leash, chain snapped. This was _his_ realm.

 

"It doesn't have to be like this. _You_ don't have to be like this.Vanitas, I of all people, know that best." Finally, the stare-off between the ended, Vanitas flicking his eyes over to Riku, who'd taken a few steps to now stand directly beside Sora. He hadn't missed the way the _Master_ had thrown out a protective hand in the space between them.

 

If he was weaker, Vanitas might have gagged at the display. Instead, he just cocked an eyebrow and 'tsk'ed. "Ah, Riku. You of all people should know why I _want_ it to be this way."

 

The responding looks were priceless. At least Riku'd had practice is keeping his expressions moderately unreadable. The rest looked a mixture of appalled, angry, and _sad_. It was pathetic.

 

The sound and piercing brightness of a keyblade materializing brought his eyes back to Sora. He squinted against the onslaught of Light for just a moment, taking in his opponent's taught posture, and how his blade pointed right at his own leather-clad chest. "If you choose Darkness, Vanitas, you choose to _loose_."

 

He had to admit, the "sunshine boy" almost looked threatening. Lips pursed in a thin line, eyebrows casting shadows over his eyes. Pupils thin in concentration. Years of war and heartache looked good on him. If only he'd changed sides; Vanitas would have loved to see what Sora could look like molded by the Darkness that had to be sleeping _somewhere_ in that heart of his.

 

The softest smile he could muster graced his features, and by the shock that flashed across Sora's face, he too, was surprised by just how normal Vanitas could look. "I _choose_ Darkness. But when will you learn, Darkness never looses. And Light never _wins_."

 

He was going to miss this cat and mouse, after the end of it all.

 

In an instant, the room shifted, the fog that had been covering the floor now in the air, thick tendrils of smoke causing the seven guardians to cough and choke. One by one, they disappeared from view: Axel, Kairi, Roxas, Aqua, then Ventus, until it was just Sora and Vanitas, one pair of gloved hands wrapped around a warm throat, keyblade thrown and loudly clattering off into the darkness. Usually his fight was with Ven, but as of late, something about the brunette just really irritated him.

 

And he was going to damn well do something about it.

 

Fingers tightening around Sora's throat, he saw tears welling in those frightened blue eyes, and purred. Pleasure pooled deep in his gut as his prey gurgled out a failed attempt at words, saliva dripping from the corner of his trembling mouth.

 

Before he knew what he was doing, Vanitas was releasing the brunette's throat in order to shove two fingers down his throat instead, relishing in the wet gag he felt constricting around the digits. Dark, wet, and warm; all things he was familiar with. It was lewd, and vile, absolute _debauchery_ at its finest, and he watched in fascination as the boy in his grasp feebly tried to squirm free.

 

And then Sora bit him.

 

Caught off guard, Vanitas yanked his hand away with a hiss, releasing the other whilst shaking the pain from his finger tips. He was quick, though, quicker than the chosen one could have anticipated. Before Sora even had a chance to breathe, let alone perform an attack, the film around them dissipated, revealing a horrific scene.

 

"Awe, look what you made me do."

 

The other six guardians were splayed out across the throne room, bound and gagged, suffocating on thick tendrils of Darkness. The gooey mass seemed to throb with life while muffling the sobs and screams of its victims. Vanitas had never been allowed the freedom to act on instinct, and maybe Xehanort had a good reason for that.

 

Oh well. Too late now.

 

Sora wailed, eyes wide and tears flowing angrily down his face as he took it all in, before settling on Vanitas with a look of such open vulnerability it actually made him sick. How could anyone be so fucking _pure_?

 

" _Let them go!_ If no one wins, then why does anyone have to _suffer_?" The brunette was so desperate, looking torn between fighting and knowing that it wouldn't make any difference. Before Vanitas could enlighten Sora with some profound response or another, the room sparked violently in pink, Riku standing impossibly close to him in the matter of a blink.

 

The room was silent save for the _keyblade master's_ aggressive breathing, hot breath skittering across Vanitas's face. None were all that sure if the silence came from surprise, or if the others had finally lost consciousness, but they didn't dare move to check. Riku seemed taller than before, height enhanced by the looming posture he held above the darkened boy. The whites in his eyes were gone, taken over completely by bright pink and blown out black. He snarled, and for a moment, Vanitas actually felt fear.

 

He had no idea what this was.

 

As if sensing the shift, an amused sneer distorted the face above him, revealing elongated canines. "I know what this is. I know where we are and what you are doing. It won't _work_." Riku's voice was low and threatening, Vanitas feeling it more than hearing it. It was rare he was scared, even rarer he was _confused._ Gold eyed studied the changed features of the man, but still, he could find no immediate explanation. Whatever it was, Riku seemed comfortable and familiar with it, and even though he hated to admit it with every cell of his partial-being, he no longer had the upper hand. Even in his own realm.

 

Vanitas gathered his senses and gulped. "How-"

 

He didn't get any further than that before Riku covered his mouth with his own. It was all teeth and no tongue, not a kiss in the slightest, but still he found the breathe sucked out of him. All at once he felt drained, weak, unable to fight off his attacker as he struggled for both oxygen and life. It took more strength than he'd like to admit, but he managed to call forth just enough magic to blast the _Master_ off of him, a combination of darkness and firaga singing the air and their clothes.

 

Riku had tumbled back into Sora, the boy just barely breaking their fall, while Vanitas wobbled on unsteady legs. They were both coughing, and upon wiping at his mouth, he noticed the thick, tar-like substance coating his gloved arm. The whole thing made his skin crawl.

 

"What- _what the fuck?_ "

 

Riku had the gall to look smug, steady in his partner's arms, smirk also coated in dark liquid. There was a smell in the air, tainting the familiar scent such a realm naturally tended to seep. It smelled like blood, and something else all too sugary. Something in the atmosphere bubbled, like carbonation. It made his teeth sting the way a candied cherry would.

 

Riku then had the same gall to _lick his lips_ , as if the most natural thing in the world. At least Sora seemed just as mortified as Vanitas felt. Blood boiling, he clenched his fists together, spitting blood and bile and whatever else out of his mouth before fixing the other with a look that could have killed. He was pissed. "Explain. _Now_."

 

If he was going to lose at his own made up game, he wanted to know how.

 

Riku gently pushed himself away from Sora, throwing the younger an almost sheepish smile, before shrugging in Vanitas's general direction. "This room, this world, this whole damn _realm_ , is a nightmare. It was Sora's nightmare, originally. Perfectly crafted by you. I'll admit, it's very convincing. Very real. But I could feel it from the beginning. And now? What I just did? I took what you'd so lovingly made and turned it into _your_ nightmare. I can do that now."

 

Dark yellow eyes now lacking their glow, regarded the _Master_ with wide realization.

 

"He's Sora's _Dream Eater_." The appearance of Ventus, unharmed and smiling, sent a ripple of shock down his spine. It was proof his world was shattering, reality shifting, and he was losing his grip on control. Vanitas had no idea what a Dream Eater was, or why Sora stood slack-jawed behind him, as if he was seeing the man for the first time. But he could guess from the sound of it, and what had just transpired, that it meant nothing good for him.

 

In a last ditch effort to turn the tables, he charged at Sora in his moment of unguarded admiration, screaming out his rage as Darkness exploded out of his body, everything in him aimed directly at the boy ruining his dream. His fingers had just brushed against the gingham of the brunette's lapels before he was rocketed away with such a force, its a surprise his skull didn't crack upon meeting the ground.

 

Wind knocked out of him, he struggled to process what had just happened. It wasn't just the force stealing his breath away, though. Kneeling above him was Riku, sharp teeth and claws (when did _that_ happen?) sinking into his chest. They easily dove passed leather and flesh, sinking into the very meat of his heart. Once it all clicked, Vanitas groaned, unable to push the _Master_ off of him with bones turned to jelly.

 

With a squelching _pop_ , Riku pulled his mouth free, lips dripping with the same viscous liquid from earlier. It _reeked_. Why did his nightmare goo, or _whatever_ , have to smell like burnt sugar? "Look what you just made _me_ do." He was grinning, again, tongue darting out to catch the tar starting to drip down his chin. Vanitas wanted to compare him to a satisfied cat, but found he had little strength to do much of anything with holes in his chest and a full-grown man on top of him.

 

There were others, too, standing above him. Sora, trying to look stern, but mostly just squeamish. Ven just looked reserved. With a wet chuckle, he acknowledged Kairi looking seven shades of furious. That girl had some mean potential, if her life hadn't already been planned out for her. The rest of the crew, who'd all experienced their own levels of hell already, just looked pleased at his rather messy, dishonorable demise. They'd seen much worse.

 

Even the Darkness Vanitas had been exposed to himself couldn't compare to this. As he felt himself fading from this half-life, he found himself hoping that, whichever Vanitas they fight in the realm they stick to, he doesn't meet such an end as this. He wanted to reach out to himself, but he was either too weak, or maybe the old Vanitas was just already dead. Only he, _here_ , deserves to expire in such a way. At the bottom of his own thrown, losing his own game, dying in his own dream.

 

The last thing he registered was Riku cleaning off his fingers in the most _obscene_ way possible, much to the groups' aberration.

 

He'd been wrong about Sora before. Light looked better on him. But Riku? That man _knew_ how Darkness looked on him.

 

_Finger lickin' good._

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, and made it all the way to the end, I am sorry.
> 
> I wrote this for only one purpose; to torment my flatmate. Its his fault this was created.
> 
> Blame him.
> 
> If you read it, and made it all the way to the end, and liked it?
> 
> There is no saving you.


End file.
